Highscout DxD (up for adoption)
by Neramo
Summary: When Great Red realizes that he'll need a representative in the coming events he chooses the one man in history that fits his personality to a T. Rated m to be safe.


Hey **guys this is your old pal Nerry, with another story for y'all! This time it's up for adoption as with the other stories I got, I simply do not have time to update all of my stories and this one. Original concept recommended to me by Bernbernc. I do not own rights to either tf2 or Highschool DxD. Please send me a pm with your request to adopt the story!**

Somewhere in an area that had colors swirling and moving everywhere, which is killer on your eyes, a ginormous dragon is seen flying. This dragon is feeling slightly upset, as he has a feeling that a lot of big things will be happening very soon. 'I need a representative in all this. And not just the guy with my gear. Someone almost as awesome as me.' He looked throughout the universe. 'No that guy would sully my image, that guy's insane. No, not you. Damnit is there anyone that could be my representative?!' He then had an idea.

'If I can't find anyone in the present, I'll look in past!' He searched far and wide until he found one that fit his personality to a T. 'Jeremy C Ramano. You'll do just fine.' He concentrated on his magic powers and looked down at his palm and saw the 17 year old boy he summoned. Sitting in his palm there is the famous Scout of the teufort nine. The boy was just waking up and happened to be facing away from the dragon. He saw the rainbowish atmosphere and simply sighed. "The hell'd you send me this time Merasmus! You damn wizard it's not even Halloween ye-" he turned and saw the dragon and reacted the way anyone his age would. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Driag let out a loud booming laugh at this, but was slightly annoyed at his staring. "Finally you're awake! Bout' time!" Scout started to stand and looked kinda angry.

"MEEEERRRAAAAASSSMMUUUUSSS!"

Driag decided it was time to tell him what he was doing here. "Shut up! Now I'm not sure who this Merasmus is, but he didn't send you here. That would be me! Now let me tell you why I brought you here." Driag explained why he had brought Scout here, along with what was really happening in the universe.

"So you brought me here so I could represent you in whatever's gonna be happening soon? And also humans have been coexisting with devils without realizing it?" Driag sighed at the should not be needed clarification but answered anyways. "Yes and yes."

Scout then took a very smug grin. "Well pally you just made the best decision of your life. You happened to have come to the one, and the only, Scout." Driag realized that Scout does die a ton. So he decided to make him a tad bit stronger. "Alright little guy, now you die a few hundred too many times a day for me to just throw you out there, so I'm gonna make you stronger!"

Driag concentrated his power on the Scout giving him… various effects. "Now then punk, I just gave you the ability to use your inventory, removed negative effects on your weapons, multiplied the effects of your weapons by one hundred, and given you the attributes and weapons of all your teammates combined! Plus constant crits, which allow you to actually harm supernatural beings like you would a human, along with a mobile respawn system!"

Scout looked at himself in amazement and punched his fist in the air. "Yeah, alright I'm down with this!" Driag gave a grin. "Alright that's the enthusiasm I'm looking for! Now get out there little punk and represent! Oh and if anyone asks, Great Red sent you." Driag summoned forth a red portal and the Scout jumped through it.

Driag then realized something. "Shit. Forgot to tell I'm gonna reverse his age. Ah well he'll figure it out." Driag went back to extremely off key singing, his worrying now soothed.

Once Scout saw what was happening, he looked down and saw that he was falling a few thousand feet. 'Damn that overgrown lizard!' He quickly equipped the pretty boy's pocket pistol and simply pointed his feet to the ground. He landed with a resounding thud, but stuck the landing with no injury. He put the pistol away and looked around.

His surroundings were a large mansions garden, and there was a woman in front of him who had a child in her arms. The one thing Scout noticed was that the woman was extremely tall. She looked down at him with an extremely surprised face as she backed up and held the child close. He appeared to be around 8. He waved, and also spoke. "Hey, how are ya'?" His eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was that of an 8 year old. 'Damn you, you overgrown lizard!'

He looked back to the woman and the boy, and waved again. The boy waved back not knowing that him falling thousands of feet was not normal. Suddenly guards in armor with spears came and pointed them at Scout. He looked around at simply said, "Ah crap."

In a rather large room that had couches aligned in a circle, Lord Phoenix (bet you thought this was the Gremory's house didn't ya) is looking at the young Scout. "Would you care to explain why you fell out of the sky into my garden?" The young Scout was not scared in the slightest but answered anyway. "Well pally, some big dragon named Great Red sent me here." Lord Phenex's eyes widened at the mention of the strongest being in existence. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Scout looked at him, and asked for some paper.

After a guard handed him a piece of paper and a pencil, he pulled out a small can of soda, labeled 'Bonk Atomic punch! Now with isotopes!' He drank it in one gulp and felt it's effects immediately. He scribbled down a drawing of Driag in a second flat and showed the man. He looked amazed at the amount of detail but looked at the boy incredulously at his speed. He felt he had seen enough and called to the guards. "Take this boy to the dungeon for holding." Scout looked ready to fight back but knew he wouldn't be able to do much at this age.

Lord Phenex was currently discussing what to do with the boy. Lady Phenex had a genius idea just as they were about to kick him out. "Perhaps he could stay here and be a friend to Riser?" Lord Phenex looked ready to yell in protest but realized it wasn't actually that bad of an idea. "Very well, I'll go get him and you'll introduce them." The two split off to collect the two boys.

"So you'll let me stay here, but I have to be friends with your son, and then eventually become his servant. But I'm able to earn my way to getting my own servants." Scout asked for clarification. Lord Phenex nodded his head. "Yes those are the terms." Scout weighed the pros and cons. The pros outweighed the cons slightly. "Well pally you got yourself a deal! Let's go meet this guy!"

Lady Phenex was walking down the hallway with 8 year old Riser in her arms. "Come along then, let's go meet your new friend!" She says jovially. The young Riser looked at her confused. "Why do I need a new friend? Aren't you my friend?" She chuckled and patted him on the head. "He'll be there for you when I can't be. Just… give it a try." The young Riser nodded, and looked forward. They arrived at the garden where the boy landed, and saw said boy looking around at the flowers. She put the young Riser down and pat him on the back, encouraging him to go talk to the other boy. Young Riser walked up and spoke semi-nervously. "Hello?" The young Scout jumped slightly and turned to him. "Hey there! Now I'm gonna tell you what's happening here. I'm gonna be the coolest friend you'll ever have."

Young Riser looked very confused at his forwardness, and the 8 year old Scout sighed and got ready to speak his famous speech. "Do you have any idea, any idea who you're talking too? Basically, kind of a big deal! Listen pally, grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha, I'm the best!" The young Riser practically had stars in his eyes, while his parents looked worried. Little did they know that this would be the start of a life long friendship.

9 years later.

In a summary of the past events, Scout and Riser grew up as best, inseparable friends, and instead of Yubelluna, Scout was made his peerages queen. With the increased stats all around Scout demonstrated that he was actually the most capable fighter in Riser's peerage. Including Riser himself. Scout actually was currently giving Grayfia a run for her money for the title of strongest queen, considering he had now two lifetimes of experience, along with great red's blessing. Not that Lord Phenex told anyone except for the maou's about his son's ace in the hole. Scout was officially a Phenex household secret.

Scout was currently waiting for Riser's cue to enter the Gremory club room. 'This is gonna be epic.' Rias looked around the room, looking back at Riser. "I only see fifteen of you. Where's your queen?" Riser chuckled and called out, "Jeremy! Come on out!" Scout jumped through the portal, and landed with relative ease, rolling right into the Boston break dance. He ended his taunt and stood with his arms spread wide. "Impressed yet?" He asked smugly.

Rias put a hand on her head and simply sighed. "There's another one." She looked up at a rather loud clicking sound and came face to face with the improved force-a-nature. "You insult me or my friends again pally and I blow your ugly face away. Got it?" Rias looked extremely defiant and before her peerage or Grayfia could act Scout was back at Riser's side.

Riser placed his hand on Scout's shoulder and laughed. "Please refrain from mutilating my Fiancé old friend." Grayfia was extremely irritable at this moment as her rival was present, and he was making fun of Rias. "Refrain from combat until the rating game mister Scout." She glared as hard as she could at him, but for him, only the administrator could get him to back down. Or Saxton Hale. Saxton can get anyone to surrender.

"Fine, but my point still stands lady. You could never get me to bitch out and you nevah will." Grayfia grit her teeth but otherwise was silent. Riser laughed. "Well we shall give you ten days to train. Is this not enough time?" Rias in a fit of rage at her family's embarrassment answered immediately. "It will be fine enough to beat you!" Riser chuckled and teleported him and his peerage out. Rias collapsed into her desk chair. "What will I do now?"

10 days later.

"The rating game between Riser's peerage and Rias's peerage shall now commence!" Riser and his peerage all split off into their usual roles. Scout activated spy's cloak and began sprinting. He followed the biker rook along with the two pawns until they came across Issie, Akeno, and Koneko. 'I'll just stay cloaked until they need help.' He thought to himself.

The fight went as it normally went, only instead of normal, after the others were killed Scout decloaked and shot Koneko with the soda popper instantly reloading along with killing her. Issie turned to him. "You bastard! You killed my friend!" Scout shot at the floor near Issie's feet while yelling. "And you best start running cause it ain't stopping there!" However he felt himself go flying from a blast, and as he recovered he saw that Akeno had blasted him.

He looked up and saw Issie running past him. He looked at her and equipped the winger and the force a nature. "Heard you're a sadist! Hope you're ready to be the M!" She charged up electricity and shot it at Scout who jumped around a 100 feet into the air and shot down a fireball from his magic book. She dodged but failed to see that she just entered a sentry's sight. Her screams of pain sounded throughout the school.

"Rias's queen is retired." Rias began grabbing at her hair, getting ready to tear it out. She looked out the window and saw the Scout running at the building with a small spiked ball in his hand. He jumped through window and threw the ball at the back wall where it exploded. "Pass time Jack promote: Super Queen!" He called out.

Rias was blasted back by a huge burst of power, and when she looked back Scout was holding a crackling scattergun to her head. "Now I heard you called me and my friend smug pigs. Now it's time for me to keep my word. Goodbye toots." He pulled the trigger and Rias's face was utterly obliterated by double crits. Grayfia's woeful voice spoke out in the speakers. "Rias has retired. Riser wins the game." Scout was teleported out of the game in the same room as the others.

He immediately was assaulted by Akeno who was banging on his chest. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" Scout smiled ready to give his speech one more time. He grabbed her and using the heavy's strength he chucked her into a nearby wall. "Easy toots. In this world, grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha…"

 **"I hurt people."**


End file.
